


As Lights Fall

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, War, chickensoup, sick day, sweetwords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: I had a dream were Klaus was sick, and Dave took care of him. So i had to write it up, and here it is.





	As Lights Fall

” It’s fucking war out there, and you made me a chicken soup?”  
Klaus asked, with a unbelievable tune on his soft voice, and took better position on his own solidarity bed. Coughing loud. The bed feeled more comfortable than usual. His lovely boyfriend was gave extra pillows, and blanket, so he wouldn’t freeze the hell out. Klaus saw how Dave smiled, and sat to the wood chair. Fondling Klaus’ curly black hair, giving tissues.   
” Well you know, you’re sick, and it’s a freeday.”  
Dave answered, and hold warm cup of soup on his hands.  
” Are you going to open your big mouth?”  
Dave asked, taking soup to wood spoon.  
” I’m not a kid anymore, you don’t have to feed me.”  
Klaus said and scorn. Dave just smiled back, loved to take care his lover.  
” Here comes the plane.”  
Dave said playful, and gave first spoonful of warm soup. Klaus rolled his green eyes, but let him do it. It tasted good, it was spicy and sweet. And it made him feel warmer.   
” Well how it taste?”  
Dave asked, and took another spoonful of soup.   
” It’s good, thanks love.”  
Klaus said softly, and smiled. Dave feed him since Klaus was eaten full soup, even the carrots what Klaus’ hated. Then he made sure, he had everything Cigarettes, glass of water, and his mystery briefcase. Tugging him softly to the bed.   
” Why you care me?”  
Klaus asked suddenly, and Dave gave a little smile, and sat back to the chair.   
” Because i love you.”  
Dave said, and took Klaus’ cold hand to his own.  
” No one ever had love me, it’s weird.”  
Klaus answered, sneezing same time to tissue.  
” I know, but i’m not just a no one, i’m your boyfriend.”  
Dave said back, blushing.  
” You always blushing because that word.”  
Klaus said, and fondled Dave’s arm.   
” It’s illegal to love you.”  
Dave said, and smirked. Moving his hand to Klaus’s cheek touching it with lightly moves. Klaus closed his eyes to enjoying , feeling the warm moves.   
” Oh those Things what we could do at jail.”  
Klaus said with a dramatic moves, and Dave laught. They were silent, just fondling hands, touching and looking each other faces.   
” You would get fucked so fast, you have no idea!”  
Klaus continues and sneeze again.   
” I wish it could be you if i get fucked.”  
Dave answered, looking klaus’s silly reaction.   
” You’re unbelievable bastard sometimes.”  
Klaus said, and moved himself closer of Dave.   
” Well i learned from a best.”  
Dave said, and kissed Klaus’ soft lips. 

The End


End file.
